My Only Love
by GrantHope550
Summary: Bagaimana bila hadiah Natsu untuk Lucy dihari ulang tahun Lucy secara tiba-tiba menghilang? Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu? Dan ternyata hadiah itu terdapat di.../NaLu Slight StingLu../One shoot/Birthday Present Fanfiction/RnR


Minna, ketemu lagi disini dengan Grant. Setelah cukup lama hi-atus, sekarang Grant kembali. Fict ini Grant buat karena ada teman Grant yang juga berulang tahun hari ini, yakni 13 Maret. Langsung aja, minna-san. Rnr?

.

.

.

**My Only Love**

**Warning: OOC, alur berantakan, author newbie, typo meraja rela, cerita nggak jelas.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's**

Third person's POV:

Ditengah musim dingin yang kini menyelimuti Magnolia, ia berjalan ditengah-tengah keramaian. Tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan sweater berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan syal putih favoritnya. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru sambil menengok kearah toko-toko disekitar jalan seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku rasa.. ini cocok." Ujarnya kemudian masuk ketoko tersebut dan membeli barang yang ia maksud. Kemudian membawa belanjaannya keluar dari toko dan berjalan kembali kearah rumahnya. Tidak lupa ia menunjukkan senyumnya dengan senang ketika berhasil mendapat hadiah yang pas. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar seperti anak-anak yang mendapat nilai ujian 100.

Natsu's POV:

"Tadaima.." ucapku ketika sampai dirumah.

"Okaeri," jawab Wendy, adikku yang bisa dibilang manis ini. Seperti biasa, ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya twin tail. Walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa akan lebih bagus bila ia biarkan tergerai, tapi sepertinya ia tetap tidak ingin mengganti model rambutnya. Yah..lagi pula itu rambutnya sih aku tidak perlu begitu banyak mencampurinya. "Ne, onii-chan apa itu yang kau bawa?"

"Ah, ini? B-bukan apa-apa."

"Jika bukan apa-apa mengapa onii-chan menjawab dengan terbata-bata? Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah hadiah untuk Lucy-nee?" goda wendy dengan senyuman nakalnya. Aku langsung dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, tidak mempedulikan Wendy yang masih tersenyum tanpa arti. Kini aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tadi tidak melihat rona merah pada wajahku.

Ketika sampai dikamar, aku langsung merebahkan diriku dikasur berukuran king size milikku. Harus kuakui bahwa kamar ini terlalu besar untuk seorang siswa SMA sepertiku ini. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Ayahku adalah pemilik dari Fairy Tail Corp. Perusahaan yang kini bisa dibilang terbesar Di Magnolia. Jadi sepertinya sudah wajar bila tou-san memberiku tempat yang sebesar ini.

Aku kemudian melirik jam dinding dikamarku, bentuknya oval berwarna merah terang dengan sedikit hiasan-hiasan kecil menyerupai krtistal. 'Huh.. masih jam 3' batinku. Pikiranku menerawang jauh kehari dimana aku dan Lucy pertama kali bertemu, tepatnya disaat aku masih berumur sekitar 6 tahun.

Natsu's POV : END

Flashback : on

Normal POV:

"Tou-san.. Tou-san.." panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda pada seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih besar dengan rambut berwarna merah yang hanya menggunakan celana renang biru tanpa baju atasan. "Lihat.. aku mendapat teman baru." Sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut pirang dibelakangnya, tidak lupa anak laki-laki tersebut memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

"Wah wah.. anak tou-san sudah besar rupanya. Sudah bisa mencari perempuan.. Hahaha.." Godanya. "Nah, siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanyannya pada perempuan berambut pirang tersebut.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Jawab perempuan tersebut dengan mantap. Tidak lupa ia menaikkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Wah.. Heartfilia ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," jawab Igneel, tou-sannya Natsu. "Ah, aku ingat kau adalah putranya Jude Heartfilia pemilik perusahaan.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan omongannya, Natsu sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Lucy.

"Ayo Luce, kita buat istana pasir disitu," Ajak Natsu sembari menarik tangan Lucy kemudian berlari.

Lucy yang merasa aneh kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Luce?" tanyanya dengan heran. "Namaku Lucy tahu. Natsu Baka!" jawsab Lucy kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik tanngannya dari genggaman Natsu.

"Ah, biarkan saja, lagi pula kau lebih cocok dengan Luce, Ayo," Natsu kembali menarik tangan Lucy dan berlari membawanya kearea di dekat pantai tetapi masih jauh dari jangkauan ombak, sehingga isatana pasirnya tidak akan terkena air nantinya.

"T-tunggu"

"Ayo cepat!"

Flashback : off

Natsu's POV:

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat saat dimana aku dan Lucy pertama kali bertemu. Kemudian aku merasa mataku memberat dan aku masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku yang masih cukup mengantuk ini. Terlihat mentari sudah memancarkan sinarnya. Akupun bangun kemudian segera mengambil handuk dan menuju kekamar mandi berharap bisa menyegarkan tubuh serta pikiranku.

.

.

"Argh... sial! Dimana aku menyimpannya!" aku mengutuk diriku berkali-kali. Ya.. memang kamarku ini cukup berantakan. Tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menghilangkan benda sepenting itu. Kado ulang tahun Lucy yang telah kupersiapkan dengan baik kemarin kini hilang entah kemana. Sudah kucari sampai kesudut-sudut kamarku tetapi masih saja belum ketemu. Pakaianku kinipun sudah basah dengan keringat. 'Cih.. bagaimana mungkin aku ke pesta ulang tahun Luce tanpa kado ditanganku.'

Akupun dengan keadaan lemah letih lesu berjalan keluar kamar. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggilku.

"Nii-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wendy yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku tetap berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tanpa menghiraukannya. Sesampainnya disana aku langsung menuju kursi favoritku. Ya, kursi ini adalah tempatkuy ketika aku sedang diliputi kegembiraan maupun kesedihan. Pikiranku melayang ke Wendy. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf karena telah mengacuhkannya tadi. Ya, aku harus meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga.

Seolah-olah semangatku kembali, aku berjalan dengan mantap kekamarnya. Tok.. tok.. tok.. aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali.

"Iya.. sebentar.."

"Oh, Nii-san? Ada apa?"

"Gomenasai Wendy, tadi aku mengacuhkanmu."

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah melupakannya," jawab Wendy dengan senyumannya. Ah, pantas saja Romeo suka padanya. Aku baru sadar ternyata senyuman Wendy semanis ini. Tapi penampilannya hari ini sungguh berbeda. Ia memakai baju tanpat lengan bergaris hijau dengan celana putih pendek. Rambutnya kali ini ia biarkan tergerai, ya sepertinya ia mulai mengikuti nasehatku. Dan ditambahlagi ia mengenakan.. Tunggu! Itukan..

"Wendy, dari mana kau mendapat kalung itu?"

"Ah, ini? Aku mendapatkannya dari hadiah yang kemarin nii-san bawa. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, jadi aku langsung ambil saja. Hm? Ada yang salah Nii-san?"

Ah, sial bodohnya aku ini. Sampai-sampai aku melupakan hari ulang tahun adikku sendiri. Cih, bagaimana lagi Wendy sudah terlanjur mengambilnya. Kalau aku mengambilnya kembali dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hadiah untuk Luce, pasti ia sedih. Disisilain jika aku tidak membawakan kado ke ulang tahun Luce, ia pasti akan marah. Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Ah, ya aku lupa memberitahumu Wendy. Kalung itu memang untukmu hanya saja tadi nii-san sedang sibuk jadi lupa untuk memberikannya padamu," kataku padanya tidak lupa menambah senyuman lebar agar ia semakin percaya.

Wendy yang mendengarnyapun langsung ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia memelukku, "Arigatou, nii-san."

"Um, douita ne, Wendy. Otanjubi Omedeto." Setelah itu, aku melepaskan pelukannya. Dan pamit untuk pergi. Yah.. biar saja Luce memarahiku nanti. Itu tidak sebanding dengan membuat Wendy menangis.

.

.

.

.

Taman Magnolia, memang memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Maka dari itu tidak sedikit orang yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pesta. Contohnya sekarang Luce, teman baikku ini merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 disini. Walau ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi sepertinya kebahagian orang-orang yang berada disini seolah-olah membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

Terlihat beberapa teman-teman sekolahku berada disini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah untuk mencari Luce dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Yo, Natsu," panggil seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Ah? Gray!" ia terlihat menggunakan kemeja putih yang dilapis dengan jas biru gelap yang senada dengan rambut ravennya yang juga berwarna biru gelap. "Dan,, Juvia?" Aku melirik kearah wanita berambut biru muda yang daritadi senantiasa mengekori Gray dibelakang.

"Hn, ia daritadi terus mengikutiku. Jadi terpaksa kuajak kemari." Jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana dengan Luce? Apa kau tadi melihatnya?"

"Lucy ya, tadi aku melihatnya diarah sana," jawab Gray sambil menunjuk kearah yang sepertinya sudah diluar area taman Magnolia.

"Love Rival!" kata Juvia ketika mendengar nama Lucy keluar dari mulut Gray.

"Haha.. begitu sampai nanti. Oh, satu lagi Juvia, sepertinya Lucy bukan lagi rivalmu, karena Gray terlihat lebih menyukaimu." Jawabku kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Gray yang tengah dipeluk-peluk oleh Juvia saat ini.

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju arah yang gray tunjuk tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku disekitar tempat tersebut, sampai tiba-tiba aku menemukannya.

"Luce?"

Natsu's POV: End

Lucy's POV:

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana diluar area pesta ulang tahunku. Ya, bagaimanapun juga jika berlama-lama didalam sebuah pesta pasti jenuhkan? Apalagi bila kita diharuskan menggunakan pakaian formal seperti yang kupakai saat ini. Lihat! Padahal ini hanyalah acara ulang tahun, tetapi tou-san memaksaku untuk menggunakan pakaian yang menurutku sama persis dengan gaun pengantin. Yah, maka dari itu aku meminta izin sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan diluar pesta. Suasana disini sepertinya sangat cocok untuk bersantai, apalagi ketika musim dingin seperti ini, rasanya danau yang membeku semakin membuat lengkap pemandangan berjalan santai sampai tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu.

"KYAA—" greb..

Aku merasa sepasang tangan kekar menahan tubuhku sebelum jatuh. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan menatapnya.

"S-Sting?" Tanpa kusadari, wajahku sedikit merona, ya.. aku juga belum pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Apalagi Sting bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu murid tertampan disekolahku. Sting secara perlahan membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku kesalah satu kursi terdekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lucy?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Tapi, terimakasih karena telah menolongku." Ucapku seraya tersenyum padanya.

Bila aku tidak salah lihat, aku melihat sedikit rona merah dipipinya? Ah, sudah biarkan saja.

"Ehm Lucy, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya sejak saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku.. sudah tetarik padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Apa? Tunggu! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Salah satu pemuda tertampan disekolah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku? Argh, bagaimana ini? Sial! Aku memang sempat menyukai Sting, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja. Bila aku menolaknya maka.. hah..

"Sting?"

"Ya?"

"M-maaf, tapi aku sudah menyukai seseorang," tolakku dengan lembut. Tampak sedikit raut penyesalan pada mukanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku memang harus jujur soal perasaanku ini. Lagi pula sepertinya Yukino-san juga menyukainya. Dan aku percaya Yukino sepertinya lebih dapat membahagiakan Sting daripada bila ia bersamaku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya, siapakah orang beruntung yang dicintai olehmu? Apakah.. Natsu-san?" Tanyanya dengan sikap menerka nerka.

Mati! Hanya kata itu yang dipikiranku saat ini. Entah bagaimana Sting dapat langsung menebaknya dengan mudah. Tak terasa pipiku mulai terasa panas karena menahan malu. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku saat ini.

"Haha," tawanya hambar. "Seharusnya aku tahu bila kau memang menyukainya. Lucy, bolehkah untuk terakhir kalinya aku memelukmu?" pintanya seraya berharap aku akan mengabulkannya.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum aku mengangguk dan membiarkannya memelukku. Aku merasa hangat dari tubuhnya mulai menyelimuti diriku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku.

"Luce?" mendengar suara itu dengan refleks aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada Sting dan menghadap kearahnya.

"N-Natsu?"

Lucy's POV : End

.

.

.

.

Normal POV :

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan kaget. Entah mengapa ada perasaan bersalah yang menyarang dihatinya saat ini. Kemudian ia melihat Natsu berlari meninggalkannya. Lucy hendak mengejarnya, hanya saja ia merasa tidak enak bila meninggalkan Sting disini. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah Sting. Terlihat Sting hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata "Kejar dia bila kau memang merasa dirinya pantas untukmu." Sting berusaha tersenyum walau senyumnya terlihat amat dipaksakan.

Seolah-olah diperbolehkan, Lucy langsung berlari dengan kencang, salju-salju yang menghalangi jalannya saat ini seperti bukan apa-apa baginya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Lucy untuk mengejar Natsu, karena Lucy juga merupakan atlet lari disekolahnya.

"N-Natsu, biarku jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Lucy sambil terengah-engah. Kemudian Natsu menghentikan larinya. Hanya saja posisinya masih membelakangin Lucy saat ini.

"Se-sebenarnya..." Lucypun mulai menceritakan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari insiden terpeleset sampai kejar-kejaran ini. Hanya saja ia tidak menyebutkan bagian yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai Natsu.

Natsu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Lucy selama beberapa saat kemudian melepaskannya kembali.

"Gomenasai, Luce.. Aku tidak tahu kejadiannya.. Hihi" Natsu kemudian kembali menunjukkan cengirannya yang dapat menggantikan matahari itu. "Tapi.. maaf sepertinya hadiah yang sudah kubeli kemarin hilang dan aku tidak dapat menemukannya, hehe.."

"Ck, Baka Natsu," umpat Lucy kesal pada Natsu, tapi kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Tidak masalah, lagi pula dengan kau berada didekatku sekarang aku sudah senang kok."

"Maksudmu?" Natsu yang polos dan agak sedikit bodoh memang tidak terlalu mengerti kata-kata yang agak rumit.

"Tck! Itu artinya aku menyukaimu, Baka!" terlihat bahwa pipi Lucy memerah ketika mengatakan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya Natsu yang tidak peka tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai teman Luce.."

Lucy yang sudah sangat kesal langsung berbalik membelakangi Natsu. Mata coklatnya sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran air. Tangisnya sudah akan pecah sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hihi, aku hanya bercanda Luce.. Aku juga mencintaimu, kebih dari teman, lebih dari siapapun. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku."

.

.

.

.

Owari...

.

.

.

_Wa.. selesai juga.. Aku mati-matian nyelesaikan Fict ini dalam waktu 3 hari :v_

_Gimana? Romancenya terasa? Alur berantakan bukan? :o_

_Reviewnya jangan luapa.. :D_


End file.
